Untitled
by Annic
Summary: How could this happen? His family was being torn apart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have no clue where this came from. The plot bunny showed up and begged to be written. It was written in ten minutes. Not sure if this will be a one-shot or not. PLease R&R.**

New York. It was his home. It was where he was born. Where he was raised, where he fell in love for the first and only time, it has made him into the man that he was and continued to become. However he can't help just how much it has tested his patience and resolve. First it took his grandmother, while it wasn't a surprise it still hurt. Next it was his mother, whom he loved more than his wife. It was not unexpected in the least. However the one that hurt the most was his brother. The fun-loving, happy-go-lucky, knew how to put a smile on your face Joe. It came out of nowhere. Sunday afternoon, he and Joe were enjoying family dinner and bickering with Erin over something petty. By Tuesday morning his little brother was gone. He found himself calling his baby brother and telling him his best friend had been killed. It was not something he wanted to do again.

Now his baby brother was in the same city. However it didn't make this phone call any easier. If any of the work became easier, that would be when he would turn in his shield and gun and walk out of the precinct.

How could it have come to this? Danny was standing in the waiting of an ER waiting for news on his sister, father, and grandfather. All the while comforting his injured niece Nicky. After hearing the account of the EMTs and seeing pictures, he wondering how she came out of the accident so unscathed. But he just wanted to know that his pain in the butt sister, stubborn grandfather, and strong father were. He also wondered if his wife had heard what was happening in the ER yet, he would need her more than anything if the unthinkable happened. Hell he needed her to bring him back to earth, to ground him.

As he cradles his phone, an arm snaked protectively around Nicky's shoulders, he wonders how is going to be able to do this again. To shatter his brother's world. Because his was damn near close.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I stated that there was an accident in this story however I not sure what kind of accident yet. I am also not sure on the name of the story yet either. I welcome ideas. I am trying to write the phone call, however this one inspired me first. This part was also written in about fifteen minutes. While I was working on another story. Please R&R.**

**Thanks to my loyal reviewers, it is because of you that I keep writing. I am sorry I haven't been able to reply to each of you individually. **

"Hey, we need extra nurses in the ER! There has been a pretty bad accident. Three in surgery, one in the waiting room with minor injuries." Linda hears someone yell down the hallway. She felt her heart skip a beat. She prayed it wasn't Danny or any of his family, for she loved them like she had always been part of their family.

She almost doesn't ask her next question. She doesn't want to know if her world or her husband's world would fall apart.

"How bad are the three in surgery? How much do we know about them? And the one with minor injuries, what are the specifics on that patient?" It all comes automatic for her now, she is in work mode.

"Minor injuries, teenage female, bruises and an arm fracture of the left arm," She finds herself thinking that it could be Nicky, her out-going, opinionated, and beautiful niece. Linda keeps hoping that it isn't her though. "Three in surgery, female, mid to late thirties," that could be Erin she thinks. "Elderly male, and a mid to late sixties," My god, I hope that isn't Frank and Erin, she wonders.

"Anything else?" She hears herself ask quietly. It's like she doesn't want to hear the answer to it.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything else. I am heading down there to help, it's pretty bad they want extra hands."

"Brief me in the elevator, if there was anything else that has happened." Linda wills herself to move. The pit in her stomach continues to grow.

"Not much more to tell. All I know is that it could get worse before it gets better."

As soon as the elevator dings for the ER she finds herself moving with efficiency she didn't know was possible. However all of that stops as she round the corner to the waiting room.

Danny. And Nicky. Her husband and her niece are sitting in the waiting room. She notices that Nicky, has some stitches, a few cuts and bruises and notices her left arm in a sling. She also notices the shocked look on her husband's face and the tight grip he has on his phone. However she has realized that neither one of them has noticed that she is standing here. It is then that she realizes that the pit in her stomach was gnawing at her. Tell her that she was right, almost mocking the pain she was feeling.

"Danny," Linda says quietly, yet loud enough for her husband to hear. When he looks at her she feels her heart break. She has seen that look on his face only a handful of times all of them when he came close to or had lost a family member. The fact that he could lose three of his family members, she doesn't think she could help him through that, that she wouldn't be able to pull him from that.

"Linda, how did you…what…" She hears him struggle to put together sentences. As she crosses the room to her husband and niece she takes her husband in her arms and feels him almost collapse into her arms.

"I can't lose them, Linds. They are my family; I have already lost so much. I can't lose them too. It's Erin and my grandfather and my dad, I…." He sobs. As she comforts him she notices that her niece is staring at her with a glazed, saddened look.

"Come here, sweetie," Linda urges Nicky to join the embrace between her and her husband.

"It's mom, I can't lose my mom, what would I do without my mom?" She whispers. "I know hun, I know. If you want me to call Jamie, I can do that for you," she adds.

"No, it's something I need to do, I just don't know how I can tell him that…" Danny stops.

"I'll stay with you while you call him." She explains to Danny. As they stand in the waiting room in a strong embraces she makes sure keeps the embrace tight and strong, silently letting them both know that she is there for them both and for Jamie when he arrives.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the phone call. I am not happy with it. It didn't go the way I wanted it to. However I think the meeting at the ER is going to be emotional moment. Also next chapter is going to deal with more Jamie than anyone else. There is also another story in the works but I think it may be about the trip referenced in This Way Out. I haven't quite decided. That is one of three ideas to write. Please R&R.**

Danny isn't really sure how long they stood just the three of them in the ER waiting room. It could have been hours, it could have been minutes. Everything just seemed to stop. The fact that his sister, father and grandfather were currently fighting for their lives beyond those doors, he pulls his wife and niece a little closer and a little tighter. He was so glad that his beautiful, smart niece was relatively unscathed. Looking at her, he is struck by just how much Nicky looks more like Erin than he realized. He sees a teenaged Erin all over again.

As Linda glances at him, she can see just how much pain he is in. She sees him looking at Nicky as if she reminded him of something, or someone.

"Hey, Danny, sweetie, you should call your brother. He should know." Linda says, trying her best to keep level head and stay calm for her husband and niece.

"I don't know… I just…I don't want to…" Danny was struggling to get words out that would make some sort of sense. "I know he needs to know but, I just…I can't do that to him. Not again."

"If you want I can call him for you," Linda offered.

"No, I need to do it. Just please give me a minute," he pleads to no one in particular. He needs to be prepared to make that call to Jamie. How is he going to tell him that their family is falling apart.

"Can you watch Nicky, while I go call my brother?" as if he didn't already know the answer.

"Of course go, I'll stay with Nicky."

As Danny walks out of the front door of the ER he finds himself shivering not because it was cold, but out of fear. Fear that at the end of the day, there was a very real possibility that his family member outside of his niece, sons and wife, would be his baby brother. He finds himself trying as hard as he can to keep it together as he dials the number he has memorized. He hopes that his brother won't pick up so he won't have to tell Jamie yet. But his hopes are dashed when he hears his brother moan as if he had just been woken up.

"Danny, hey, do you know what time it is? I just got off work three hours ago from a hellish shift and I just want to sleep," Jamie sleepily says, however his voice takes on a worried tone when he doesn't hear his brother say a word. "Danny? What's wrong?"

Hearing Jamie ask those words makes Danny start tearing up all over again. How is he going to keep it together?

"Hey kid, listen I have some bad news. I am not sure how long I can keep it together, so please bear with me," Danny begs to his brother. He knows that the next step for him is all out sobbing. He just hopes it isn't over the phone, however that possibility is quickly flying out the window.

"Danny, what happened? Who is it? How bad?" Jamie asks almost afraid to know the answer. He knows that if his brother has called him sobbing that it can't be good. The last time this happened to him, it was Joe.

"Erin, Dad, Grandpa, and Nicky, they were…." Danny begins not knowing if he will be able to continue. As he takes a deep breathe "they were all in an accident. Nicky is okay except for a few scratches and a broken arm. But Erin, Grandpa, and Dad, I don't know Jamie. I don't know," Danny breathes finally allowing himself to break down all over again. Just this time he doesn't have his rock.

"Danny…hey…breathe," Jamie's brother mode jumps into high gear. Even though it feels as though his heart is being ripped out of chest from the news he just received, his first instinct is to help Danny. "What hospital are you at?" He quietly asks.

"St. Victor's…" Danny whispers.

"I'll….I'll be right there," Jamie woodenly replies.

As he hears his brother hang up the phone, he for a moment thinks about the what-ifs, the possibilities, and how was he supposed to continue if his father, grandfather or sister didn't make it. Or if they all didn't make it, what was he supposed to do.

In that moment he finds himself falling apart at the seams again. At that moment he lets it all go and collapses to the sidewalk and sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I couldn't keep from writing this. It has been bugging me all day. Be prepared for tears. This was a little hard for me to write. I have started writing a new story, but not the one about the vacation a new one. Please R&R.**

**Thanks to my loyal reviewers, CBloom2, stilljustme, ddubgirl, geradline123 and a few others. You're kind words keep me going. Thank you.**

The ride to the hospital was eerily similar to a drive that Jamie had taken only four years ago. However this time he knew that he could lose two of the most important men in his life in his father and grandfather. He could also lose the most important women in his life in Erin. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle it.

He rolled into the parking lot of St. Victor's he lost all the composure that he had and began to sob. The more he thought about his family the harder the sobs became. It was almost to the point of hyperventilation. He knew that he had to make his way into the hospital. He knew his brother was not handling this well. How was Nicky handling the fact that her mother was fighting her life just feet from where she sat? Also he knew Linda was working, did she know what was going in the ER just downstairs.

As he was able to calm himself down, he began to ease himself out of the car. He started to walk towards the automatic doors. The journey through those doors could change his life, and not for the better.

**BB**

The stroll up to the ambulance bay was slow and scary. Jamie wasn't sure what he was going to find as he walked into the ER. He slowly walked up to the receptionist's desk and tried to ask where his family was at, but no sound came out. He wanted to know but he couldn't get his voice to work.

"My family….Whe…Where is my family?" Jamie whispered. "I'm looking for…."

"Uncle Jamie?" Nicky tearfully interrupted.

As Jamie turned towards the voice of his niece, he could tell just by listening to her she was close to shattering. He knew the feeling; he had lost his mother and brother and knew what a loss like this would do to a child. What it would do to Nicky, Erin was all she had. Taking her into a hug, careful of her arm, he just wanted to hold his sister's daughter close. Even though her left arm was in a sling, and her face littered with bruises and cuts, Nicky was the best thing he had seen all day. The fact that she was standing in front of him and hold on to him tightly meant she was alright. Letting go of Nicky, he glanced up and saw Linda and Danny. It looked to him that Linda was holding Danny up the best that she could but was she was struggling to keep the tears at bay. Not want to alarm his niece; he slowly made his way over to his distraught brother.

"Danny…" Jamie started but found he couldn't finish.

"Jamie…" Danny whispered. As the two brothers reached each other, the tears seemed to overflow and the sobbing began in earnest.

"Danny, I can't….I can't lose them too. They are all I….all I have. I can't lose Dad too, I can't lose another sibling…I just can't," Jamie began to sob into his brother's shoulder. He felt Danny's embrace tighten.

"I can't lose them either, kid…I don't know what I would do…without Grandpa….and Erin…and Dad, my god…I can't…" Danny tries to hold it together. As he comforts his brother he looks over at his wife and niece embracing one another and invites them into the embrace. "Don't forget kid, you have Nicky, Jack, Sean, Linda and I. We will always be there for you. You…You have us." He tries to comfort his baby brother even more. His family meant the world to him, to have his baby brother fall apart in his arms was never something he wanted to have happen once, let alone three times. They needed each other now more than anything. They were all each other had at this moment.

As the four clung to one another, they felt Nicky tense up. And a sudden gasp.

"Nick, what's wro…" Jamie abruptly stopped. Turning around he saw the reason for the change in his niece.

"Danny Reagan? Jamie Reagan?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I hit a huge writer's block on this story. I think I have finally figured out where this story is going to go. I hope to have this story finished relatively soon so I can focus on Lost and Gone as well as Letters of Their Lives. Those two are going to be on going for a bit longer. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

The only one that could find their voice was Linda, "Doctor Andrews, this is my husband Danny, his brother Jamie, and my niece Nicky. How is our family?"

"I am not going to lie, when your family came in, they were all in serious condition and pretty banged up. I was the surgeon assigned to work on Miss Reagan…" He started only to be interrupted by Danny.

"Erin, her name is Erin," he said tearfully. Almost afraid to hear how bad of shape she was in. He wished he knew what she wanted for her daughter. He realized he didn't know anything. He hoped he would be able to ask her what Erin wanted. He would settle for an insult from his little sister. Something, anything to know that she was going to be alright. They were all holding their breath, the news that the surgeon was going to deliver could either change their lives forever or know what they have to deal with.

"As I said I treated your sister. I won't lie she was in pretty bad shape when she was brought in. The car accident did quite the damage. She was brought in with a collapsed lung, three broken ribs, a broken left leg as well as a broken left arm. She also had numerous deep cuts that required stiches, those were the last of our worries. It seemed as though she was trying to shield somebody or something from the flying glass and rolling of the car. Those were all the physical injuries we could see, we found internal bleeding, as well as a damaged spleen, which we had to remove. Because of these injuries we decided to place her on a ventilator and in a medically induced coma to help her body recover," Doctor Andrews explained. As he finished he finally took a good look at the family standing before him. While it pained him to have to deliver the news to families, he felt confident that this family would stand next to each other to help out.

"How…Is…Doctor is my sister going to be alright? Will she…" Jamie started but could not seem to finish.

"While the next 24 hours are critical to her recovery, I would venture to say that there is a 75 percent chance that she will be fine and walk out of this hospital. However I caution you to not get your hopes up. There is still a lot of healing that needs to done. If you would like to see her I can lead you up to her room now."

"Yeah, we would like to see her please," Danny softly replied. "Can you tell me how our father and grandfather are doing? We can't…Please." Knowing that the answer could shatter them even more.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything. However once I find something out I can let you know. If you follow me I can show you to Miss…Erin's room."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I have an update for my other two stories coming up soon. I also have a new story up my sleeve that was inspired by stilljustme and my conversations from a review that I recently left her. Warning, you may need tissues. Please R&R** :)

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Once they stepped into Erin's room, no one seemed to talk above a whisper. It was if they didn't want to disrupt her from slumber. Each of the four situated around the room, praying that they would get news of how their other loved ones.

Realistically, Linda knew that the longer they waited for news on Frank and Henry, the smaller the chance that it would be good news. She had tried to get news on her father in law and grandfather more than once, however she was shut down every time she tried. She had even tried to gain access to the ER, but the head nurse told her to go back to her family. She didn't want to have to tell her husband and his brother that there was no good news or bad news about their father and grandfather.

As she walked back into the room that Erin had been placed in, the scene before her broke her heart. Nicky was sleeping on the couch just a few feet away from mother's bed. She could see the tear tracks still present on her niece's face. However as she glanced towards the bed in which her normally busy, outgoing, smart, amazing sister-in-law lay completely still, hooked to machines that were helping her body with its basic functions. She watched as her husband and brother-in-law pleaded with their sister to stay with them, to wake up, to be their sister again. The family had been through so much already they could not stand to lose another key person of the family.

"Erin, you have always been the person I could go to when I needed someone to talk some sense into me. Besides Linda, you are the most important women in my life. I can't even imagine what my life would be like without you," Danny started but Linda could hear the break in his voice.

"Please don't let me find out. Not this way not so soon," he finished in a whisper, when he finally broke down next to her, grasping her right hand with both of his.

"Erin, please stay with us. You have Nicky to watch grow up and graduate. Hell, I still need my big sister to tease me , to make sure I stay out of trouble, to keep me from killing Danny, to just keep me whole. I can't lose you, " Jamie tried to keep from crying.

"Until I find the women I am going to grow old with, you are the most important women in my life, and please we still need you," he finished with a gasp reaching for his sister's other hand.

Linda couldn't bring herself to interrupt the moment that was occurring in front of her. However she didn't know that she would have to worry about that. She hears a light knock on the door behind her and turns around to see Dr. Anderson in the doorway.

"Excuse me, but I have some news on your grandfather," he began, making sure that he had everyone's attention. He hadn't wanted to give the family this news; he had wanted to give them happier news, not this. Not when they were already so upset over their sister. He heard an audible gasp go through the adults.

"I just received word from the ER and the doctor that worked on your grandfather Henry," he paused emotionally readying himself to destroy this family's life. "The doctor and numerous nurses, did all they could, but I'm sorry."

And with that he walked away from the grief-shocked family, tears streaming down his own face.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the latest chapter of Untitled. I was planning on working on Reunion, however my muse refused to work with me on it. I am going to try to update here soon however I can not promise anything for I have to study for 3 tests so I can get my Massachusetts teaching license so if I disappear for a little bit you know why. Thanks to my loyal reviewers, without you guys I wouldn't be posting my stories.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

The shock of what the doctor had just told them had started settle in. Jamie was the first person to say anything, after what seemed like an eternity.

"Did…he…Pops is gone?" he asked shocked. It was if it just sank in. Jamie couldn't and didn't want to believe what he had just heard. As he looked at his brother he could see the shock written across his face as well. He could also see the tears that have forged paths down Danny's face. The only reply that Danny could form was a simple nod. "No, he…he can't be," Jamie couldn't believe it. He feels the tears start to fall in earnest.

As Linda watches her husband and brother-in-law fall apart she wishes she could do something for them. She is feeling the pain of losing an important part of her life. However, her husband had just lost his last grandparent. She couldn't help but take her sobbing husband in her arms, letting him know that she is there for him, that no matter what kind of pain they have to endure, they will do it together. After feeling Danny bury his head into her chest, she glances up hoping to see some sort of reaction from her beloved sister-in-law. Her heart breaks seeing no change. As she turns her head a little further, she sees Jamie trying to keep the tears at bay but failing miserably.

"Oh Jamie…Come here," she invites. Hoping that her brother-in-law knows that he can seek comfort in her and Danny, even though Danny is falling apart in her arms, she waits as he makes his way around the end of the bed to seek solace in from her. "I'm not going to say that everything is going to be okay, because it won't be but, your family will make it through this. We will make it through this," she reassures. She is beyond thankful that Nicky is still sleeping soundly on the couch, not seeing the sight that has occurred in her mother's room. This scene continues for what feels like hours. As much as Linda loves her husband, she hates the sight of seeing him cry. Seeing Jamie cry reminds her of when they lost Joe and the ache that still resonates from that. She tries to keep the tears and sobs at bay so that she can focus on the two men in her arms. After what seemed like hours, she feels Jamie and then Danny start to pull away.

"Have you heard anything about Dad?" Danny asks as if he was scared to know the answer. While he knew that they were in one of the best hospitals in New York, the fact that he had just lost his grandfather made him realize that his father could just as easily be taken away as well. He held his breath while he waited to hear the answer from his wife.

"No, not yet," Linda simply answered. She didn't want to get his hopes up when she wasn't sure what to tell him. "I can ask at the nurses' station to see if there is any change, if you would like me to."

"No, can you please stay? If we get the news while you are away, I don't think I could handle that," Danny quietly admits.

"Of course I can," Linda secures her spot between Jamie and Danny.

"Linda, thank you for earlier," Jamie starts. "I won't be able to handle losing anyone else. And know that you are part of this family and am so glad Danny found you," he reminds.

Linda can't help but tear up at the admission from her brother-in-law, a young man who had become more of a brother to her than her own brother had. While she missed her family, she felt at home with Danny and his family. It was if Jamie knew that she needed that confirmation. However the quiet moment in Erin's room was interrupted by another soft knock at the door.

"Dr. Andrews…"

"I have some news about the Commissioner," Dr. Andrews explains noticing the three adults holding their breath for news that could either shatter or somewhat repair their lives. "The doctors in Trauma 1 were able to repair many of the injuries that he suffered in the crash. They were also able to stop internal bleeding. He has a bruised liver, a few broken ribs, collapsed lung, and a broken left fibula. There are other injuries but those are the most severe."

"Is…is he going to make it?" Jamie asked. "When can we see him?"

"I have every reason to believe that he will be okay. He is going to need to have a lot of physical therapy, but it could have been much worse. He is strong man. We are just waiting for him to start breathing on his own before we start to wean him off the sedation. You can see him a few hours, once he is settled into a room."

"Thank you Doctor. Thank you so much," Linda explained. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt Jaime and Danny collapse into her arms again, this time crying tears of happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of Untitled. Once I started this I couldn't seem to stop writing. I have a new story in the works, it is pre-series, but can't wait to finish it. Even though I should be studying for tests I have become very inspired. There may be a few more updates this weekend.** **Please R&R.**

**Thanks to stilljustme, CBloom2, horses182, riowolf, and any one I have missed. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, if they were I would be a Reagan, so would stilljustme and CBloom2. We just have to find a way...**

**BB**

As the silence settled in the room, the only sound being the soft snores of Danny and Jamie, as well as the soft whir of the respirator breathing for Erin, Nicky finally began to awaken from her slumber. She was hoping that all of this had been a bad dream. However that small thread of hope fell apart as she looked around the small room that she presently occupied with her family. Her mother was still in a coma and her uncles were still sitting by their sister's side.

"Nicky, hey sweetie, you're awake," Linda observed. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell Nicky that Henry was gone. She made her way over to the couch quietly, careful not to wake Danny and Jamie. "Nicky, umm…there is something I need to tell you, um…" Linda tried to keep the tears from falling. If it was hard to tell her niece she knew that it was going to be even harder to tell Erin and Frank. "Nicky, Henry is…he didn't make it." She watched as her niece digested the news. She wasn't sure what else to say.

"Oh my god," Nicky whispered. She couldn't believe her great-grandfather was gone. They had grown closer. Then another person crossed her mind. "Grandpa? What about Grandpa?"

"He's going to be fine, he is injured pretty badly and isn't breathing on his own yet but he is going to be just fine," Linda explained. She felt her niece relax a fraction as she took in the news. "We haven't seen him yet." As she comforts her niece, she glances up to see her husband her smiling sadly at her. She mouths a silent 'I love you,' to her husband. Her heart skips a beat when he mouths back, 'I love you too.'

**BB**

True to his word, Dr. Anderson kept them informed on Frank's condition. Even though didn't have any more family in the OR they continued to hold their breath. Hoping to see some change in Erin's condition as they kept vigil in her room. Danny called Maria to take Nicky to her place to get some decent food, a shower and sometime away from everything. Even though she vehemently fought it, Nicky gave in on the condition that if anything changed they called either her or Baez. All three adults promised.

"Excuse me, Linda? Dr. Anderson wanted me to tell you that your father-in-law is ready for visitors, if any of you would like to go see him, I can take you up there," Her friend Bria informed.

"Danny, sweetie, your father is ready for some visitors if you would like to see him," Linda explained as she nudged her husband. He had fallen asleep into a fitful sleep on her shoulder.

"Is he…" Danny tried to ask but couldn't finish for fear of disappointment if the news was not what he wanted to hear.

"No change. But if you and your brother would like to go up and see him, I'll stay here with Erin and call Nicky," Linda asked her husband, knowing that he could fathom the idea of someone not being with Erin when she awoke.

"How are we going to tell him about grandpa and Erin," Danny wondered aloud. "Nevermind, didn't mean for that to be out loud. Call me if there is any change in Erin, please."

"Of course. Now go. Bria, this is my husband Danny and his brother Jamie," Linda introduced. "Now go. I'll stay and watch over Erin."

As she watched Danny and Jamie leave she sent a silent prayer to the lost family members. "Erin, you have to hang on. This family can't stand to lose anything else. You mean the world to your brothers, me, your nephews, your father and most importantly your daughter. We all need you."

**BB**

"Now Detective and…" Bria began only to be interrupted by Danny.

"Danny and Jamie. Just Danny and Jamie," Danny explained.

"Danny, Jamie, your father has been hooked up to a ventilator to assist his breathing. Until he starts to breathe on his own he'll be under sedation. Now this could happen in the next five minutes or it could happen in two days, we just don't know," Bria explained to the brothers. "If you need me or Dr. Anderson, just go to the nurses' station and ask for one of us. We are the two that have been assigned to your family." Bria was trying her best to stay professional, however seeing such a strong family in such turmoil broke her heart. She just wished she could give them concrete answers.

**BB**

The two brothers kept vigil over their father for the next four hours. Danny kept checking in with his wife to make sure Nicky had arrived. Also he wanted to make sure that his sister was still hanging on.

Two hours into the vigil, Bria and another nurse informed them that their father had begun to show signs of breathing on his own. Dr. Anderson had decided to start weaning him off the sedative. That was two hours ago.

Jamie was stationed on one side of the bed and Danny on the other. Every once in a while they would exchange glances, as if to make sure the other was still there. Jamie kept praying that he wouldn't have to say good bye to his father so soon. He also prayed that he wouldn't lose Erin. He was brought out of reverie by a simple squeeze on his hand.

"Dad? Hey, it's Jamie. Danny and I are here. Come on, wake up," Jamie pleaded. He saw Danny's head snap up at the sudden change in his brother.

"Dad, come on, we need ya to wake up," Danny urged almost begged his dad.

The next thing, brought tears to their eyes. Their dad was looking at his sons, he was going to be okay.

"Hi Dad," Jamie whispered as he and Danny broke down at their father's side, relieved that they had their father back.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is a new chapter, that I felt you guys deserved. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. RL have has been busy lately and applying for jobs and possibly moving is opening up a whole new chapter in my own life. It is something I am extremely excited and nervous about.**

**Please don't forget to R&R. Thank you to my amazing and dedicated reviewers you have no idea how much you all inspire me.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Seeing his dad open his eyes recognize his sons, made Danny sob even harder in the chair next to Frank's bed. He realized he had come so close to losing him and that he wasn't ready to lose just an important piece of his life.

"I'm so glad you're back with us dad…you…you gave us quite a scare," Danny managed to say through the sobs. "I am going to go tell Linda….she is with…Erin," he finished almost knowing that what his father was going to ask next. His dad always put the family ahead of himself; it was made Danny admire him so much. And made him realize he wanted to be just like him.

"How…is…ever….everybody," Frank gasps, peeling the mask away from his face. He watched as his sons traded glances as if to fight over who was going to tell him what was going to tell them what was going on.

"Nicky has a few bumps and bruises; the worst she has is a broken left arm and separated shoulder. She is with Linda…." Jamie started but didn't want to and couldn't go on. Just thinking of seeing his niece hurt, killed him. He couldn't look his father in the eye and deliver the other news that he knew would kill him. Seeing his brother struggle with the news, made him want to put his arms around his brother and block out all the bad.

"Um…Dad, I really don't know how to tell you this but Erin…well she isn't doing too well. She is in a coma right now and they…they don't know if she is going to wake up," Danny brokenly explained. He couldn't imagine not having his sister around. The idea of losing Erin broke his heart because telling his father made it that much more real.

He could see tears start to form in his father's eyes. He had just told him that his only daughter, his baby girl might not wake up, that she might not wake up. Danny saw the monitors react and tried his best to calm his father react. The next thing he knows Bria and Dr. Anderson are rushing into the room and pushing him and Jamie out.

"Danny, if he reacted like this with the news about Erin, what is going to happen when he tell him about Grandpa?" Jamie asked fearfully.

They knew that even though their father had woken up, he wasn't in the clear yet. Knowing they could still lose their dad scared the brothers more they both cared to express. And the only comfort that they had right now was each other.


End file.
